Teenage Parents
by star2894
Summary: Sonny is 16 and having a baby.
1. Prolog

_Sonny's POV_

I've always loved Chad Dylan Cooper. Ever since I was 10. I would watch every show, every movie and every single commercial he was ever in.

So you can imagine how excited I was when I met him in the cafeteria. Then he stole my yogurt. But I was actually okay with it. And when he took our parking space I didn't see what the big deal was. But when he ruined my peace picnic I felt a little bit of hate towards him.

I couldn't believe someone I looked up to for so long would do something like that. So I stormed over to the Mackenzie falls studio and demanded an explanation, just to leave there loving him again. He was just so charming. Then my cast mates still wouldn't drop it so I had to challenge him to a game of musical chairs. To tell the truth I even thought it was silly but I had to try and get our stuff back so my cast mates would like me.

Next thing I knew it was just me and Chad going round and round one chair. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful blue eyes. I didn't want that moment to end but then he had to start flinging insults. The hate was back. But I kept my composure and was able to fling them right back at him.

Then I pretended to hurt my ankle. I didn't know if he would help me or not but I figured it was worth a try. Luckily for me it worked. He held out his hand for me and I took it. I felt a shock when we touched and our eyes locked for about two seconds. Back to loving him. Then I pulled him to the ground and jumped into the chair. It felt wrong tricking him but I knew I had to do it.

During the months after my love/hate feelings for Chad would go back and forth. One moment he would be such a jerk and I would hate him then he would be so nice and caring that the love would come back. The love would always over power the hate though. I knew I was falling for him.

When he said we should hang out sometime I almost jumped out of my skin and when we were on that fake date I so wished it was real. When the walls to our fake club were falling down around us I instinctively grabbed onto Chad, it felt good holding on to him.

I was starting to feel a different kind of love for him. Not the crazy fan girl love anymore. The strongest kind of love. The kind that you feel with only one person.

Last night was my secret prom. It was great except I didn't get to enjoy it. I was running around trying to make things perfect then Marshal came back and we had to tear it all down. I stood in the empty room all alone.

I thought the night was ruined until Chad walked in. He walked up to me and pulled out the earphones to his ipod. We started dancing. He was being so sweet. We danced for a minute or two then I realized the music wasn't playing. I asked him if he was going to turn it on, he blushed a little bit then hit play.

An upbeat song blasted through the earphones. We pulled away and danced side by side. It was fun. We just kept dancing song after song. I felt so comfortable with him. After an hour or so I finally managed to look up at the clock on the wall. It was 12:00 am. I took the earphone out of my ear and told Chad I had to go. He actually looked disappointed.

We said goodbye and I walked back to my dressing room. I decided just to stay the night at the studio since it was so late and I didn't have a car to drive home. I checked my phone to see if my mom called. She did, like five times. I sent her a quick text saying that I was going to stay at the studio for the night, then set I set my phone on my little vanity mirror/table thing.

Then I walked into my changing area and got out of that awful mermaid dress. I didn't have any pajamas at the studio so I just put on a comfortable little black dress.

I decided act like Tawni for a second. I flung the curtains back and struck a pose only to find Chad sitting on the could looking at me. I was so embarrassed. I quickly gained my composure and stood up strait. I could feel myself blushing. Chad just sat there smiling at me.

"That was cute." he said.

I blushed even more.

"I didn't know you were here." I said looking down. Then I realized it was my dressing room and I shouldn't embarrassed for being a little silly.

"Why are you here Chad." I asked regaining my confidence.

"I need to talk to you." he had a serious look on his face.

"Okay." I said kind of slowly. I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. He turned and faced me.

"Sonny." he started.

"Yes." I said.

"Sonny you make me feel different."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"I think so, yeah it is." he answered. "What I'm trying to say Sonny is I feel something for you that I've never felt before. I care about you. I hate to see you get hurt, whether if its because you fell or if some guy broke your heart. I love to hold you. I love to make you laugh and I love to look into your beautiful brown eyes. I find myself wanting to be with you everyday. I didn't understand why for a while but I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" I asked.

He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"That I love you Sonny."

I sat in shock for a minute, I never would have thought he felt the same way for me. Then I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"I love you to."

He smiled and then he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my hands through his hair. This turned into a heated make out session.

When we finally broke apart for more than two seconds he asked me if I wanted to go to his house to watch a movie. Completely forgetting what time it was I said yes.

His house wasn't far from the studio. About 15 minutes. When we pulled into the drive way of a gated mansion my mouth dropped. Chad must have noticed because he smiled a little. When we walked inside it seemed even bigger. It took me like half and hour to get over the shock of being in such a huge house.

He took me up the marble stairs to his room. It was huge. The biggest room I had ever seen. He even had a little lounge area and a small little kitchen. The lounge area had a couch, two chairs and like a 70 inch wide screen TV. I sat down on the couch while Chad put a movie in the DVD player. The Notebook began playing on the screen. I turned and looked at him.

"You like the notebook?" I asked.

"No, I thought you might though."

He placed his arm around me and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You were right." I said smiling.

He smiled back. "When am I not, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

I rolled my eyes and placed my head on his shoulder like I did on our fake date. Only this time it wasn't fake. I was glad it wasn't.

During one of the romance scenes I started to get a little restless and I could tell Chad was to. We looked into each others eyes then started making out again only this time it was even more heated. Somehow we ended up in his bed and I think you know what happened next.

Now it's 7:00 AM and I'm laying in bed on Chad Dylan Cooper's bare chest.


	2. Reality Bites

"No, no, no, please no. Say no." It's been a month since Chad and I confessed our love for each other and showed it. Were dating now. It's been the best month of my life, except these past few weeks I've been throwing up a lot and this morning I realized I missed my period last week. Now I'm sitting in the bathroom at the So Random studio waiting for the results of the pregnancy test I just took. What a wonderful way to start off the morning huh.

"Okay it's been five minutes, I should be able to check it now." I walked over to the counter and picked up the pregnancy test but closed my eyes before I saw anything.

"Come on Sonny, you can do this, just open your eyes on three. One, two, three." I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped.

There was a little plus sign.

"That can't be right." my eyes were starting to water.

"This can't be happening." the tears were really flowing now.

"Stupid Sonny, you just ruined your life." I just sat there in the bathroom for ten minutes crying. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sonny, you in there?" it was Tawni.

"Yeah Tawni."

"We have to rehearse a sketch. Are you okay, have you been crying?" she actually sounded worried.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." I stood up and looked into the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes were all red and puffy, my mascara had run and my hair was a mess. Luckily I had some makeup in my purse but no brush. I ran my fingers through my hair to try and make it look better then I got a wet paper towel and washed my face. As fast as I could I reapplied my makeup. Then I put it back in my purse. I turned back to the mirror to check my appearance again. I looked a lot better. Besides the fact that my eyes were still a little red you wouldn't be able to tell anything was wrong.

"Sonny, hurry up. Rehearsal is in five minutes!" Now that sounds like the Tawni I know.

"Okay, I'm coming. I was about to open the door then out of the corner of my eye I saw that stupid pregnancy test. I grabbed it and looked at it again. The plus sign was still there. I froze and starred at it. My mind started filling with thoughts, like how was I going to tell everyone, my mom, Marshall, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady and most importantly Chad. Oh God, how was I going to tell Chad. We've only been dating a month. I can't just walk up to him and say guess what babe I'm pregnant.

"Sonny, two minutes!" Tawni shrieked.

I shook myself back into reality.

"Okay." I looked at the plus sign one last time as if just to make sure, then I threw it in the garbage frustrated and opened the bathroom door. Tawni was standing there with an irritated look on her face.

"We have like thirty seconds to be on stage for rehearsal or Marshall will kick us both off tonight's show!" she said.

"Being on tonight's show isn't really what I'm worried about right now." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Tawni said.

"Nothing, lets just go."

"Finally." Tawni almost yelled.

We started running down the hall. We made it on stage like three seconds before we started. I could tell Marshall wasn't happy we cut it so close but he didn't say anything. We started rehearsing the dream sketch.

It is about a girl who is having a dream about her goofy friends and the boy of her dreams. It may not sound very funny but it actually is. The things they do and the goofy expressions on there faces is very funny. I play the girl that is having the dream. So all I have to do is lay in the prop bed and pretend I'm sleeping. I did exactly that and soon the others started doing there parts of the sketch. As I laid there I couldn't help but think how badly I wanted today to just be a bad dream. I wanted to wake up and everything be back to normal. But I know this isn't just a bad dream. There is a child growing inside of me. This is reality and sometimes reality bites.


	3. Two Down

Luckily I made it through rehearsal without puking my guts out. But as soon as we were done I had to race to the bathroom. I literally bulldozed Nico and Grady. I felt bad but unless they wanted to be puked on I couldn't stop to say sorry.

I stayed in the bathroom for like ten minutes just throwing up. I've always know that when you get pregnant you get sick, but I didn't know it would be this bad. I feel terrible and even though I don't think I could keep it down I want to eat everything I see.

I heard the handle to the door jiggle, I'd locked it so no one could come in.

"Sonny are you okay?" it was Tawni again. _Why was she being so caring today?_

"I'm fine." I said

"Well then could you hurry up, I need to look at myself in the mirror." _I take that back, she's not being caring, she just wants to stand in front of a mirror and say how pretty she is._

"We have plenty of mirrors in our room Tawni, just use one of those." I was irritated.

"I've already looked at myself in those mirrors today. The only one I haven't is in this bathroom." she said.

"Fine Tawni, just give me a minute." I stood up, flushed the toilet and wiped my face with a paper towel, then I unlocked the door and let Tawni in. We stood face to face for about three seconds then she shoved her way past me and into the bathroom. How polite, I know. I walked down the hall toward my dressing room then I bumped into Chad. I mean I literally bumped into him. I almost fell but he caught me. _I have got to stop doing that, it's probably not good for the baby. Oh Gosh, I just found out this morning and I'm already worrying about it._

"I'm sorry Chad, I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, I was looking for you anyway." he said. Then a worried look came across his face.

"Are you okay? Your kind of pale and don't look like your cheery self."

"I'm fine, just had a rough morning. What did you want to see me about?" I said.

"Right, I came to see if you wanted to go out tonight?" he said.

"That would be nice but I'm busy, how about tomorrow?" I lied. I knew I wouldn't be able to not tell him if I was with him and I didn't want to tell him just yet. It was to soon and I probably needed to tell my mom first.

"Sure, I'm flexible." I heard a buzz and Chad pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Except right now, I've got to get back to the falls. Hope your day gets better." _Somehow I highly doubt it will. _I thought. He then kissed me on the cheek and walked away. When I finally got to my dressing and sat down ready to have some peace and quiet Tawni burst in as loudly as she could.

"Sonny Munroe!" she yelled.

"That's me, I said. She turned around and closed the door then lowered her voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"Obviously Tawni or you wouldn't have just yelled my name." I said sarcastically. Then I noticed she had something behind her back.

"Sonny are you pregnant?!" She pulled out the pregnancy test and held it in front of my face. I pushed her hand away and looked up at her.

"What makes you think this is mine?" I said accusingly. _How dare she just assume it's mine like I'm some kind of whore! I know it is mine but still._

"Well it's not mine, Zora's only eleven, and Miss Bitterman hasn't had a relationship in years. Plus you've been throwing up and spent half your morning in the bathroom." _Darn she noticed._

"What were you doing in the trash huh?" I said. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"I was putting on some lip gloss and accidentally dropped it. When I tried to get it back out I found this. She said holding up the test again.

"So again Sonny I ask, Are you pregnant?" she sounded calmer now.

"Um, you know what Tawni, I'm kind of hungry. You want to go get something to eat?" I stood up but she pushed me back down.

"No Sonny, just answer the question." She was getting mad. I didn't know what else to say so I gave in.

"Yes." I said softly. I was hoping she didn't hear me but she did.

"Sonny, you know what you have to do right?"

"No, what?" I said.

"You have to abort it." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No! How could you even think something like that!" I yelled.

"Sonny your sixteen, you can't have a baby!" she yelled back.

"I'm not going to kill my child!" I was getting really mad.

"Okay, just calm down." She said.

"I'm assuming the father is Chad, I mean you've been all over him here lately."

"Yes, it's Chad's." I said calmly.

"Think about it Sonny, he's not going to want a kid and you can't raise it by yourself."

"I don't care, I can't abort it and I'll always have my mom. Besides what right do you have to just assume he'll back out as soon as I tell him!" My voice was getting high again.

"The guys a jerk Sonny, I can't believe you were stupid enough to date him let alone sleep with him!" I could tell by the look on her face that she even knew what she just said was harsh. I stood up from the couch and look her in the eyes.

A tear ran down my cheek and my voice started to crackle.

"I, I love him Tawni."

"Well, I guess soon enough we'll see if he loves you back." She turned around and walked out the door. I sat back down on the couch and wiped away the stray tear. _That wasn't how I wanted that to go and Tawni wasn't the first person I wanted to find out. But at least that's one down._ I heard a big bang behind me and then someone shouted whoa. I turned around and there was Zora lying on the floor, she fell out of the vent.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked. She nodded her head yes. _Make that two down._


	4. One More To Go

For the rest of the day I avoided Tawni. I didn't need her yelling at me anymore. Zora acted like nothing happened, which I was fine with. That's just one less person to have to deal with. As I was leaving the building for the night I got a text from Tawni.

_**I get that your pregnant and there is nothing you can do about that, and I think I know why you don't want to abort it but what about adoption?**_

I hit reply and texted back.

_**I don't think I could ever bring myself to give it away. I want to keep it. **_I hit send and before I even had time to take in what I just said Tawni texted me back.

_**Why? **_That was a good question. I signed and wrote back.

_**I don't know**__._

Tawni never wrote back after that. I stood in the parking lot for ten minutes waiting on my mom. Chad had offered to take me home earlier but I said no.

When my mom finally got there I got in the car and didn't say a thing. When she asked me how my day was all I said was fine and turned to look out the window. I think she got that I didn't want to talk because she didn't say anything else. I knew I needed to tell her but her but I couldn't find the right words to say. So when we got to our apartment complex I jumped out of the car and went straight to my room.

I hated being so distant from my mom but this was for a good reason. I needed some time to think about what I was going to say. I sat there laying on my bed for about five minutes then stood up. I had decided that I needed to say something, even it was just I'm pregnant. I stood up ready to march up to her and tell her but my feet wouldn't move.

_Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow, give her one more day of thinking I'm the best daughter a mom could want. Waiting one day won't hurt. _Just as I sat back down on my bed I heard my mom walk through the front door. _It sure did take her a while to get up here._

"Allison Monroe! Come here now please!" she sounded mad. _Oh crap she knows, how does she know? _I stood back up and walked out to the living room. Mom was standing there waiting for me, if looks could kill I would have dropped dead.

"Yes." I said sweetly. Then she pulled my phone out for me to see.

"What's this!?" she said.

"That's my phone, maybe we need to get your eyes checked mom." I said sarcastically. She didn't seem to get the joke.

"No Allison, not the phone, what is in the phone. This text, is it true?!" I snatched my phone from her and took a step back.

"You read though my texts! Have you ever heard of a thing called privacy?!"

"You seemed so down on the way home, I wanted to know what was wrong and you left you phone in the car so I thought it wouldn't hurt to just skim through your messages. I know it wasn't right but you are not turning this around on me. Is what that thing said true? Are you pregnant?"

I looked down at the floor and signed.

"Yes." I said very low. My mom just shook her head and sat on the coach.

"How is this even possible, you have a curfew, your never alone, I have you tell me where your going to be at all times. When did it happen?" she asked.

"Do you remember last month when I told you I was going to stay the night at the studio?"

"Yes. I remember. She said.

"Well… I didn't exactly stay at the studio. I went to a guy's house." I couldn't even look at my mom. Telling your mother when you lost your virginity isn't a very comfortable conversation.

"So you lied to me?" she sounded angry.

"Not completely, when I told I was going to stay at the studio I meant it at that time. Then the situation changed and well you know what happened."

"Allison, how could you be so irresponsible!? I trusted you enough to let you stay out one night and this happens. Do I need to start going everywhere with you and hold your hand!?"

"I'm not a child, I made one mistake, I'm only human and stop calling me Allison, my name is Sonny!" I hated it when she called me Allison.

"Fine Sonny, you may not be a child anymore but now you have one inside of you because of your foolishness. Are you ready to be a parent? Are you ready to take care of that baby and give it everything it needs? She looked at me intently.

"No. But I will try my hardest." I said finally looking up at her.

"Sometimes that's not enough Sonny, you'll need someone to help you, other than me." _I think I know where she's going with this._ "Who's the father?" _Darn I was right._ I hadn't told my mom I was dating Chad yet. She didn't really like him after I told her how much of a jerk he was when I first got here. Me and my big mouth.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I said it as fast as I could and looked back down at the floor.

"Sonny I thought you hated that boy and now your having his baby!"

"Well I don't really hate him anymore. We've been dating for about a month now. And actually I don't think I ever really hated him." I looked up at my mom. She had her hands on either side of her forehead. She seemed in shock. I saw a bag of chips on the coffee table and picked them up and started stuffing them down my throat.

"This is all to much in one day." she started massaging her temples. "Does he know?"

"No, not yet but I'm going to tell him really soon." I assured her. _Like maybe tomorrow or the next day or maybe the next or the next day after that, maybe next week._

"Alright, just make sure that you do." she said. I continued eating the chips like there was know tomorrow.

"Gosh, why am I so hungry?"

"That's what being pregnant will do to you Sonny, your eating for two now. But if you don't like it don't worry I'm sure you'll throw it back up pretty soon."

"Thanks for the comfort." I said sarcastically. I mom stood up from the couch and walked towards the hall.

"I have a headache, I'm going to bed." she said. Then she turned around and looked at me. "And Sonny I'm going drive you to the studio tomorrow and tell Marshall myself."

Before I had time to say anything I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach. I threw the bag of chips back on the coffee table and ran past my mom towards the bathroom.

I stayed up half the night puking and eating. It was terrible. I fell asleep around 1:00 A.M and had to get up at 7:00 A.M to go to the studio. I didn't feel like putting a lot of effort into my look this morning so I just put on a cute pair of sweats and threw my hair up in a ponytail. The ride to the studio was very quiet. I couldn't look at my mom so I just looked out the window the whole way. I could tell when she would look over at me. It felt like two holes were burning in the back of my head. The fifteen minute ride felt like hours so when we finally got there I jumped out of the car rushed to the door. Before I made it safely inside mom called me.

"Sonny, would you like to be there when I tell Marshall?"

"No, I've been yelled at enough in the past day it would be nice to have some piece for a little while." I turned around and walked inside. When I got to my dressing room I stretched out on the coach. Tawni wasn't here yet. I heard mom come in and walk to Marshall's office. When I heard the door shut I got that uneasy feeling in my stomach again and ran for the bathroom. _Gosh I hate throwing up._ When I walked back into my dressing room I knew I had to start getting ready to rehearse a sketch. I pulled a pretty heavy box out of the closet that had the props in it we needed. As I was struggling with the box Nico and Grady passed by and rushed in to help me.

"Wow there, you don't need to be carrying heavy boxes." Nico said.

"Yeah, let us take that." Grady said.

"Okay, thanks guys." I said a little shocked. No one had ever helped me before.

"No problem, you just go sit down and relax." Nico said. I did exactly that. Nico and Grady then put the box on a little table and before leaving turned back to me.

"Do you need anything, maybe some water or something." Nico said.

"Maybe some cake." Grady suggested. _This is to weird._

"Alright who told you, was it Tawni?" I said starring at both of them.

"No actually it was Zora." Grady said

"Dude, we weren't suppose to say anything, now Zora is gonna kill us." Nico said whacking Grady.

"Your right I will, you better watch your backs." Zora was sticking her head out of the vent then she leaned a little to far and fell out with a big thump. She did that a lot.

"Sorry Sonny we gotta go, but let us know if you need anything." Nico said. Then they both ran out of the room as fast as they could with Zora right behind them. They almost ran into my mom. She stopped at the doorway and looked at me.

"I told Marshall, he didn't take it to well. He's busy today but tomorrow he wants to talk to us both so we can figure out what to do. I have to go, have a good day." she said then turned and left. _I seriously hope this day will be better. _I sat down and stretched out on the little lounge thing that sits in the middle of the dressing room. As soon as I got comfortable my phone buzzed which means I got a text. It was from Chad.

_**Do you want to see a movie, go to dinner, or both tonight? **_I had forgotten about our date tonight. I hit reply and wrote back.

_**Just a movie will be fine**__. __I don't need Chad seeing me stuff my face at dinner. _I sighed and put my phone down.

"One more to go." I whispered to myself.


	5. Dreams

Rehearsal went terribly. I was either messing up my lines or running off to the bathroom to throw up. It didn't help that everyone was staring at me. Zora looked curious, Nico and Grady looked confused _(Wonder if they had the talk about the birds and the bees yet)_, Marshall looked disappointed and I couldn't tell what Tawni was thinking.

At lunch I just got some frozen yogurt and went to my dressing room to eat it. I didn't sit with my cast because I didn't feel like being starred at anymore and I didn't sit with Chad because I wasn't ready to tell him yet. Although I'm sure whatever Brenda was fixing him for lunch to day would be amazing. Since we started dating Chad would either share his food with me or have Brenda make me something.

I sat down on the couch in mine and Tawni's dressing room. I took a bite of my yogurt and leaned back. This was the first moment of peace I'd gotten all day. Then I heard the door open. _oh, who could it be now?_

"Sonny?" I turned around to see who it was. There was my mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got you a doctors appointment."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, the next appointment they have open is in a month. So lets go, we have to be there in half an hour." I stood up and she shooed me out the door.

"Wait I have to tell Marshall." I said.

"I already did, he gave you the rest of the afternoon off, now lets go." the ride to the doctors office was very quiet. I just starred out the window and mom kept her eyes on the rode the whole way._ Guess that's a good thing if you think about it._

The doctors office was just as quiet. From the outside it looked like a big place but the waiting room was actually pretty small. It had dark green carpet and tan colored walls with chairs lined all the way around. I sat down on one of the many chairs while mom walked up to the counter and filled out some papers.

There were only two other women in the room. The one sitting on the right side of the room looked pretty far along in her pregnancy and the one to the left just had a little baby bump. _Guess this guy specializes in pregnancies. _They both looked to be in there twenty's. _lucky them. _They would take turns looking over at me. It was very uncomfortable. At one point they both looked over at the same time. I couldn't help but feel like they were just sitting there thinking about how stupid I am to get myself pregnant so young. To tell the truth I couldn't agree with them more.

When my mom was done with the paperwork she came and sat down beside. The two women finally looked away. _Thank God!_ We sat there for a minute not saying anything then I finally spoke up.

"Mom." I said.

"Yes." she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I was stupid and irresponsible. I understand why your mad at me, I would be too."

"Sonny I'm not mad at you, just disappointed. But no matter what I love you and always will. And I will be here for you when you need me."

"Thanks mom." I said and gave her a hug. Then a nurse came out.

"Allison Munroe?" my mom and I stood up and walked over to her. She led us to a small room in the back. The doctor came in a few minutes after us. He said that this time they were just going to make sure I was pregnant. He started off by asking me some uncomfortable questions like when I missed my period and when I had sex. After he was done with the embarrassing questions he took some blood and handed me a cup to pee in. How gross is that. After he had everything he needed he told us wed have to wait there for thirty minutes to an hour for the results. It was already almost 2:15 PM. I tried to hold in a yawn but couldn't the day was catching up with me.

"Sonny why don't you try and take a nap, you heard him say it could be awhile." mom said. I didn't argue. I leaned back and soon enough I was asleep and dreaming.

**Dream**

**Chad and I were sitting next to each other. I took his hand and starred into his gorgeous blue eyes.**

"**Chad I'm pregnant." he let go of my hand and stood up, I did the same.**

"**How is this possible?" he asked.**

"**Apparently I was on my period when we well you know." I said.**

"**I got that, what I meant was this can't happen. Were to young. I have a career, this could ruin me.**

"**Ruin you, your not the one who's going to blow up like a balloon. And whether you like it or not this is happening." I said.**

"**This isn't my problem." he said coldly.**

"**Not your problem, this is just as much your problem as it is mine!" I practically yelled.**

"**I can't do this." he turned around and walked out the door.**

"**Wait Chad, come back. I need you." I fell on the floor and started crying. "I need you."**

**End of Dream**

I woke up to my mom shaking me.

"Sonny are you alright? You were talking in your sleep." she asked.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream. What did I say?"

"You just kept repeating "I need you." over and over." she said. Then the doctor walked in.

"Normally this would be good news but since your only sixteen I'd say it would be the opposite. Both tests came back positive, you are indeed pregnant. He said.

"Thanks for the obvious." I said. He kept looking at the papers in his hand.

"I set you up another appointment three months from now for an ultrasound. Is that alright?" he looked up at my mom.

"That's fine." she said.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, you are free to leave." he said.

I jumped up and walked out I could hear my mom say thank you then she walked out behind me.

"You didn't have to be so rude." she said as we got in the car.

"I know, I'm sorry. That dream just put me in a bad mood."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I looked down at the clock in the car. It was 3:30. "I was out for an hour?" I asked.

"Yes, you seemed so tired I let you sleep." she turned the car in the direction of our house. As much as I wanted to just go home I knew I couldn't blow Chad off.

"Mom, can you take me back to the studio?" I asked.

"Why? I told you Marshall gave you the afternoon off."

"I know but I have a date with Chad." I said.

"Are you going to tell him? Because if your not I would prefer just take you home."

"I was planning on it." I said in a low voice.

"Sonny if I let you go you have to promise me you'll tell that boy." she said.

"Alright, I promise." She turned the car around in the direction of the studio.

"Do you need me to pick you up after?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you if I do." I said.

We pulled up into the studio parking lot and I got out of the car.

"Love you mom, see you later." I shut the door and walked inside. The studio doesn't lock up until 6:00 and that's when me and Chad normally go do something. It was now almost 4:00 PM. Rehearsal had already started up again so I went strait to mine and Tawni's dressing room. I decided to go ahead and change so I wouldn't have to later. I needed to wear something cute for Chad but something comfortable for me. I settled on a short green dress with big sleeves that go down to the elbow and a pair of my favorite black boots.

I walked out of my changing area at the same time Tawni walked into our dressing room. Our eyes locked for a second then she walked over to her vanity mirror.

"Why are you dressed all cute?" she asked.

"I have a date with Chad later and decided to go ahead and change now. Why are you here Tawni? I thought rehearsal was still going on."

"Marshall's giving us a ten minute break. Why aren't you rehearsing with us?"

"My mom got me a doctors appointment so Marshall gave me the afternoon off."

"Oh." she said. I could see this conversation wasn't going anywhere so I walked over to my vanity mirror.

"Sonny." Tawni said. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yes." I said.

"I… I'm sorry. I was mean and cruel I just I'm sorry okay." she quickly looked back at her mirror.

"Tawni." a smile spread across my face and I ran and gave her a hug. Surprisingly she hugged me back. After a few seconds we pulled apart and sat down on the couch.

"Sonny I want you to know that I am going to try and help you whenever I can." she said.

"Thanks Tawni, that means a lot to me." I pulled her into another hug.

"_Will the cast of So Random please return to the set." _the loud speaker said. Tawni stood up.

"Well I gotta go, see ya later." she waved then walked out the door.

I yawned and leaned back on the couch. _I feel so tired today. I guess staying up half the night didn't help._ I tried to stay awake because I was so scarred I'd have the same dream but eventually I fell asleep. And the dream started right where it left off before.

**Dream**

**I was sitting on the floor crying and kept mumbling I need you. Then I heard someone stand in the doorway. I looked up. Tawni was looking down at me.**

"**Tawni I need your help. Chad just left when I told him. I'm scarred and don't know what to do." she just starred at me not saying a word with the saddest look on her face. Tears kept streaming down my face.**

"**Will you help me Tawni?" I looked up at her hopeful but instead of her coming to comfort me she shook her head and walked away. Before I had a chance to react Nico, Grady and Zora showed up at the door. They had the same sad look on there faces as Tawni. **

"**Guys, can you help me get through this?" they stood there a few seconds then just as Tawni did they shook there heads and walked away. Marshall was next. He had the same sad face as everyone else. I was scarred to even say anything, knowing what would happen.**

"**Marshall, they all left. They said they would be there for me. They said they would help me and they just left. Are you going to help me?" Just like the others he shook his head and walked away. I thought they were all gone but then I heard footsteps. Who else could it be? Maybe there coming back. I had a glimmer of hope for the few seconds before a figure stepped in the doorway. It was my mom. She had the same look of sadness on her face but there was more to it. It was also a look of disappointment.**

"**M…m…mom. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and I know this is all my fault, well partly my fault anyway but I know I can't do this by myself. You'll help me right mom?" she stood there longer than the others just starring at me but eventually she shook her head and walked away. **

**I felt heartbroken, scared and alone. I didn't think it was possible but more tears started to fall. I cried so hard it hurt. It hurt so bad. I curled up in a ball on the floor. I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop. It got so bad I couldn't breath. Everything started to go black and the room started to shake. Then someone started calling my name.**

"**Sonny… Sonny… Sonny." It sounded a lot like… Tawni.**

"**Sonny… Sonny wake up."**

**End Dream**

I opened my eyes to see Tawni standing over me. She looked worried.

"Sonny are you okay? I just walked in from rehearsal and it looked like you weren't breathing."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you say you just got back from rehearsal?" I asked.

"That's what I said."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:00 PM. Just like every other time we get off."

"Chad will be here any minute." I jumped up and walked over to my vanity mirror. I ran a brush through my hair and checked my makeup. As I put my brush down I realized I was shaking. The dream really scarred me.

"Hey Tawni." I said

"Yeah?"

"When you said that you would help me when you could, you meant it right?" I asked. She spun around and looked at me.

"Of coarse I meant it, why would you ask that?"

"Just making sure." I said. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door then Chad walked in.

"Come right in." Tawni said sarcastically. He just smirked and walked over to me.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Y…Y…Yeah, lets go. The shaking got worse when I faced him.

"Sonny are you okay? Your shaking." he reached out for me but I backed away.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the door.

"Let's go." I said again. He took a second but then followed me out the door.

"You look cute." Chad said.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed open the door to the outside.

We walked over to his car and just like a gentlemen he opened my door for me. How sweet right, however I wasn't in the mood for it. All I wanted right then was to go home and try to forget everything that's happened these past two days. But I couldn't. my thoughts were interrupted my the roar of the car engine. Chad's black convertible was the nicest car I'd ever been in.

"How was your day?" Chad asked. He's gotten a lot nicer since we started dating.

"Not great." I answered.

"Sorry, maybe I can make it better." he said as we parked in the movie theater parking lot. _What does that mean?_ I thought. He then pulled a small rectangular box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"What is this? I told you to never buy me anything."

"Just open it." he said. I pulled the top off the box and my mouth literally dropped open. Inside it was a gold heart shaped locket with Sonny spelled out in little diamonds on the front. It was gorgeous and it distracted me enough to make me stop shaking.

"You like it?" Chad smiled as he asked me.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It should be, those are real diamonds." he said pointing at it. If it were possible I think my mouth dropped open even more.

"How much did it cost?" I know you shouldn't ask that but I had to know.

"That doesn't matter." he said.

"Chad, How much?" I gave him my I'm serious look.

"Six hundred dollars." he mumbled. I think he was hoping I didn't hear him.

"Six hundred dollars, you spent Six hundred dollars, on me." I said shocked.

"Your worth it." he said in the sweetest voice.

"No I'm not, Chad you have to take it back." I said holding it out to him. But he shoved it back in my hand.

"Yes you are and I'm not taking it back. So you have to keep it or it's going in a drawer somewhere.

"Chad I'm serious. Take it back."

"I'm serious to, besides you can't take it back when it's engraved and I had them put your name on the front, I don't know of any more Sonny's do you?" I ignored his question.

"It's engraved?" I asked.

"Open it." he said. I did as he said. On the right side was a picture of Chad and I. Then on the left was the engraving I Love You. A tear ran down my cheek. Except this time it was a happy tear.

"I love it. Help me put it on." I said handing it to him. He smiled and placed it around my neck.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear. I turned and faced him.

"I love you too. I said smiling. He leaned in and kissed me. It was so passionate and filled with love. But it just reminded me that I was going to have to tell him later. I pulled away reluctantly and opened my door.

"We better get going. We still have to figure out what movie were going to see."

He looked a little disappointed but got out and walked next to me. We decided to see the Ghost of Girlfriends Past. I was happy for the hour and a half of silence. I gripped my new necklace Chad gave me the whole way through. I even caught myself rubbing my stomach a few times. But I would quickly stop myself before Chad noticed. Part way through the movie he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. I certainly didn't deserve him and now I was having his child. With everything on my mind I missed most of the movie but the few parts I caught were pretty good. When it was over I found myself wishing it wasn't because I was that much closer to having to tell him.

"What'd you think?" Chad asked me as we walked back to his car.

"It was pretty good. But I better not find out you've ever had that many girlfriends." I said jokingly.

"Well there have been quit a few." he said while straitening his jacket. I playfully whacked him on the arm.

"Hey I was kidding."

"You better of been." I said while getting in the car. Chad tried to open my door for me again but I beat him to it.

"You don't have to be so independent." Chad said as he slid into the drivers seat.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"You can let other people do things for you. Like open your door." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, would you like to buckle my seat belt for me?" I said flirtatiously. He smiled at me.

"Gladly." he replied. I leaned back as he reached over me for my seat belt and buckled me in. Before he leaned back in his seat he kissed me gently on the lips. Although it wasn't as long as the kiss earlier it was filled with just as much love.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Chad asked as he started the car.

"Not yet, can we maybe just hang out at the studio for a little while?"

"Sure." he replied with a smile. I could tell he wasn't ready for me to go yet either.

When we got back to the studio I talked Chad into hanging out in my dressing room instead of his. It was almost 8:00 PM, so I knew Tawni would be gone, and I just felt more comfortable in my dressing room than his. That was a mistake though. As soon as I walked in that room I was reminded of my dream and what I had to tell Chad. The dream actually wasn't like a dream, it was more like a haunting nightmare. I could feel my body start to shake again. I quickly sat down on the coach and tried to hide it. I squished my arms tightly to my chest and tried to force myself to stop but it was no use. You'd think I'd seen a ghost but to be honest I would have rather seen a ghost. Chad walked over and sat down next to me.

"Sonny, what's wrong? Your shaking again." he looked worried.

"I'm f…f…fine." _Great now I'm stuttering._

"_You don't look fine."_

"_I'm just c…c…cold." he didn't look like he believed me._

"_Sonny, you don't shake like that just because your cold. Something's wrong. Tell me." _

"_You don't want to know, I promise you." I was starting to think about not even telling him at all._

"_Something has you so scarred your shaking, I need to know." he starred in to my eyes. I took a deep breath and straitened up still shaking._

"_Okay, but remember you wanted to know."_

"_I got it, now just tell me." he continued to stare into my eyes._

"_Alright… I'm pregnant." I quickly looked away so I didn't have to see his reaction. There was ten seconds of silence which felt like an eternity. Then I felt his hand touch my chin and he lifted my head to face his._

"_Why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked._

"_I, I was scarred. I didn't know how you would react." I paused for a minute. "I thought you might leave." I mumbled._

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Were only sixteen and you have your career. You don't need a kid right now."_

"_Sonny that may be true but I would never leave you. I love you and I'm going to love this baby. Our baby." I could see the love in his eyes. My shaking stopped and I couldn't help but smile._

"_Your amazing you know that right?"_

"_So I've been told." he said cockily. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. When I pulled away I starred in to his gorgeous blue eyes._

"_I love you." I said smiling._

"_I love you too." he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me. We leaned back on the couch and I placed my head on his shoulder. We watched an old movie on TV until we fell asleep in each others arms. I finally had a peaceful sleep._


	6. The Deal

I woke up when I felt something cold hit my face. Tawni was standing in front of me holding an empty vase. At least it was empty now. My face was dripping wet with water. I looked over at Chad. He was sitting up with water dripping from his face to.

"Good morning love birds, it's 8:30 AM," Tawni put the vase on a little table and walked over to her vanity mirror.

"Hey what's the big idea," Chad sounded irritated. Tawni shrugged and started crunching her hair.

"Had to wake you up somehow," she answered.

"You could have just shook me a little," I said. She turned around and looked at me.

"Now what fun would that have been," she said with a smile on her face. I stood up and walked over to my mirror to get rag. I dabbed my face then handed it to Chad and he did the same.

"Oh by the way, Sonny your mom called me this morning asking me if I knew where you were." the way she said it was like it was know big deal.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to call her, What did you tell her?

"I told her you were probably at the studio, and I was right. I also had a feeling lover boy would be here to but I didn't mention that." I grabbed my phone and checked the missed calls. There were six of them, all from my mom. I started to call her back then Chad walked over to me.

"I should go," he gave me a peck on the lips and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at me.

"Love you," he said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Love you to," he smiled back then turned and left. I sighed but this time it was a happy sigh. For a second I forgot what I was about to do but then feeling my phone in my hand I quickly remembered and hit the speed dial button for my mom. It rang once then my mom answered.

"Hello, Sonny?" she sounded a little mad and relieved at the same time.

"Yes mom, sorry I didn't call you last night but after my date I was exhausted I just passed out on the couch in my dressing room." I purposefully left out the part that Chad was here too.

"I called you six times, Why didn't you answer?"

"I guess I had my phone on vibrate, sorry again."

"At least your okay, I'm on my way there right now, Marshall wants us in his office at 9:00 AM," I had completely forgot about having to talk to Marshall.

"Okay, see you in a bit," I hung up the phone and walked into my dressing area. I changed into a skinny jeans and a skin tight purple top. Might as well wear it while I can. I kept my necklace on that Chad gave me. I had decided to never take it off. When I walked out from behind the curtain I was practically ambushed by Tawni. She scarred me so bad I jumped back and shrieked.

"Did you tell him?" she seemed very eager to know. I walked past her, sat down on the couch and slipped on my boots.

"Tell him what?" I decided to mess with her.

"Ugh, please lets not do this, just tell me," she was getting whiney.

"Because you said please," I stayed quiet.

"Well," she sounded impatient.

"Well what?" I couldn't help it.

"Sonny!" I started laughing, Tawni didn't think it was very funny.

"Okay, yes I told him, he took it very well." I smiled to myself.

"Obviously, his arms were wrapped so tightly around you I thought we were going to have to get a crane to break him off of you." I laughed a little bit and Tawni did to.

"Knock, knock," my mom stood in the doorway.

"Hey mom, did you uh, hear all that?"

"Enough, we can talk about that later right now let's go talk to Marshall." I stood up and walked over to my mom but before I followed her out I turned back to Tawni.

"Pray for me," I gave her a worried look. Marshall was normally nice but he could be pretty harsh sometimes.

"I will." she nodded her head and gave me the same worried look. My mom grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hall.

"Alright drama queen lets go." she said sarcastically. Soon enough we were in front of Marshall's office door, my mom knocked then we heard a muffled come in. Marshall was sitting at his desk eating a piece of pie. The smell was amazing and it made me realize I hadn't eaten anything. Almost instantly my stomach growled. I sat down quickly to try and hide it. My mom sat in the chair next to mine. Marshall took one last bite then put the pie down.

"Sonny, Connie," he nodded to both of us. I looked down at the floor. "Look this isn't going to be easy to say anyway you put it so I'm just going to say it straight forward. So Random is a show for kids and teens of all ages and millions of little girls and even some little boys look up to you. There parents aren't going to want them to have a role model that is pregnant at sixteen. So I'm very sorry to say this but Sonny, your off of So Random," my head shot up instantly.

"Marshall you can't do that, I love So Random." I was pleading.

"I'm sorry but I don't see any other way to handle this," he did look genuinely sorry. Tears started to fall down my cheeks one by one. I looked over at my mom, she had a look of compassion on her face.

"Hold on," my mom spoke up and looked at Marshall. "What if we come up with a way so that no one would ever know she was pregnant?"

"I'm listening," Marshall leaned forward a bit.

"You could film as much as you can before she starts showing, then we can take her to Wisconsin for the rest of her pregnancy and come back after she has the baby,"

"Whose baby are you going to say it is?" Marshall asked. My mom stayed quiet. It was my turn to speak up.

"We could say it's my niece or nephew and that my aunt died and left he/she to us. That could be my reason for going to Wisconsin also," Marshall furrowed his brow and thought for a minute.

"If you can pull that off than you've got a deal," I squealed and jumped up.

"Thank you so much Marshall!"

"Just be ready for more rehearsals and shootings, we need to get in as many in as possible," he said. When my mom stood up I hugged as tight as I could. If it weren't for her great idea I'd be off of So Random.

"I'll have the new schedule posted later," Marshall said. Then he picked up his piece of pie and started eating it. My stomach started growling again. I knew I'd better get out of there before I attacked him for that piece of pie.

"Thanks again Marshall, Mom I'm going to get something to eat," I waved bye to both of them then walked out of the room toward the cafeteria. More like ran. I was ready to go get me some frozen yogurt but then I stopped at the doorway when I saw Chad sitting at his usual table with his cast. I clutched my necklace in my hand. I had been so concentrated on trying to stay on So Random that I didn't think about how I would be away from Chad for several months. Suddenly my happiness turned into sadness. I was going to have to talk to him about it.


	7. Didn't See That One Comin

**I took a deep breath and walked into the cafeteria. Chad saw me almost immediately and waved me over to sit by him. I slowly walked over and sat down in the empty chair to his right. Chad leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. He pulled away all to soon for my liking. I starred into his eyes for a few seconds then I smelled something amazing. I pulled my eyes away and looked down at his plate. There was a huge mouth watering steak sitting in the middle of his plate. I know it was only like nine thirty in the morning but haven't you ever heard of steak for breakfast? I could have swore it was screaming at me. **_**Eat me, eat me.**_** I unselfconsciously licked my upper lip. Chad must have noticed because he pushed the plate over in front of me.**

"**You want it?" he asked nicely. I unwillingly pushed it back in front of him.**

"**No thanks, you need to eat something too, I'll just go get a frozen yogurt." before I could stand up he pushed it over to me.**

"**I'm not hungry really, and you look like your starving so please eat the steak. It will go to waste if you don't" I didn't want to take his meal away from him but he was insisting and I was starving so I picked up a fort and knife and started cutting it. I stabbed a piece with the fork and placed it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly trying to savor the taste. It was probably the best steak I had ever had in my life. Then again everything I'd eaten in the past two days tasted just as good. Has to do with the weird cravings thing I guess. **

**After I swallowed I started eating a lot faster. I couldn't help myself, it was so good and I was so hungry. I wanted to shove several pieces in my mouth at a time but I had to keep reminding myself that Chad was sitting right next to me. Plus the rest of his cast were there to but I don't really care what they think of me. I glanced up at Chad once to find him starring at me intently. I quickly looked back down and finished the steak. I was still hungry. I placed the silverware on the plate and leaned back in my chair. Chad was still starring at me. After a few seconds he spoke up.**

"**Wow, you were hungry." he gave me a playful smile.**

"**Yeah, well, I hadn't eaten yet today." I looked down at the floor. Chad put his hand on my chin and lifted my head back up to look at him.**

"**What's wrong?" he said it with a little worry in his voice.**

"**Nothing, It's nothing. I'll just, I'm just going to have to go back to Wisconsin for a few months." Chad moved his hand and I looked back down.**

"**Why?" he asked. I forced myself to look back up at him.**

"**I'm pregnant Chad I can't stay here." within the next second I heard a spiting sound and felt water hit my face. I could tell it hit Chad to because he flinched. We both turned ever so slightly to the right. Portlyn sat there with her mouth hanging open and a cup of water in her hand. Down the table sat the rest of Chad's cast with the same look of shock on there faces with there jaws agape. I slowly looked away and down at the floor in Chad's direction.**

"**You didn't tell them yet did you?" I whispered while I ruffled my hair a little and continued to look at the floor.**

"**No, didn't get to it." his voice was a little high. I stood up.**

"**Well I think I'm gonna go." I motioned toward the door. **_**Time to make an escape**_**. I took two steps then heard Chad stand up.**

"**I think I'll come with you." I continued walking and could feel Chad's presence behind me. **

**He has this certain warmth to him that I feel every time he's near me. It's one of the things that helped me realize I was in love with him. When we exited the cafeteria into the hallway Chad grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.**

"**Look Chad I'm sorry, I had completely forgotten they were there." I put my hand on my forehead and looked away.**

"**I'm not mad Sonny, they were going to have to find out sooner or later and truth be told I had know idea how I was going to tell them." he pulled my hand away from my face. "But we do need to talk about the other issue."**

"**Right, the whole going to Wisconsin thing." I said.**

"**Yeah that. Why can't you stay here with me?" he was holding my hands now.**

"**Marshall was going to fire me. He said parents aren't going to want their little ones having a pregnant teenage role model." I made sure I talked in hushed tones.**

"**What does that have to do with going to Wisconsin?"**

"**You didn't let me finish. My mom came up with the idea to film as much as we can before I start showing then I'll go to Wisconsin for the remainder of my pregnancy. We're going to say that my aunt died I'm going to her funeral but it's so hard on me that I'm going to take a few months off. After I have the baby and some recovery time I'll come back."**

"**What about the baby? What are you going to tell everyone?"**

"**We're going to say that it's my niece or nephew and that my aunt left him/her to me and my mom." I paused and waited for him to say something. When he didn't I spoke again. "Look I know it's not the best way to handle all of this but it's the only way I could keep my job and this way it won't ruin either of our reputations."**

"**I don't care about my reputation anymore Sonny. A year ago that's all I ever cared about, well that and my looks. But since you've came into my life that's changed. I care about you Sonny and our baby. Stay with me." he placed his hand on my stomach. The warmth turned into electricity that surged through my body at his touch. I placed my hand on his over my stomach.**

"**That's really sweet Chad but I know somewhere inside of you you still care about what other people think of you. Remember when everybody freaked out because you shoved a puppy one time. Imagine how much criticism you'd get if they knew you knocked me up. You probably wouldn't be able to go outside for months without cameras being shoved in your face."**

"**I don't care, I just wanna be with you." he caressed my face with his free hand.**

"**If you don't care about what this will do to you then what about me? I'll get fired for sure and won't be able to do anything else for who knows how long. Without the money from So Random my mom and I would have to go back to Wisconsin anyway. Except it would be for good."**

"**I could pay for you to stay here. I'm sure the rent on your apartment would be nothing for Chad Dylan Cooper."**

"**I couldn't let you do that Chad, besides the criticism would be too much to handle. I think I can hide out in Wisconsin for a while without anyone noticing and then come back before they get suspicious."**

"**So you think we can lie to the whole world and get away with it." it sounded like he meant it more as a statement than a question.**

"**Yes, I do. But we can't afford any mess ups. Everything has to go as planned or we're both screwed."**

"**This plan, does it involve me ever getting to see the kid? Because believe it or not, I do want to be apart of it's life. I am it's father." I couldn't help but smile.**

"**Ahh, your already acting like a daddy. Wanting to take care of it and love it." Chad blushed a little. "Of coarse you'd get to see it Chad. I wouldn't keep our baby from you. You'd just have to stay inside or something." **

"**I'll really miss you." he said with sadness in his eyes.**

"**I know, I'll miss you too." I took his hand off my stomach. "I have to go to rehearsal." I turned around and ran down the hall fighting tears. My hunger was gone but all of a sudden a new urge hit me. I quickly made a left and ran to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully no one was in there so I was free to puke in peace.**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

**Rehearsal wasn't bad besides the fact that we had no breaks and our lunch hour was shortened to thirty minutes. I could tell my cast wasn't very happy about the changes especially Tawni, but they didn't complain. Marshall also made us stay later, so instead of getting of at six we got off at eight. I was exhausted. I think I could have fell asleep standing up.**

**I texted my mom and told her I was ready to be picked. Tawni left in her red convertible, Grady's mom picked up Nico and Grady like always, and Zora's dad picked her up. I took a deep breath and sat on the sidewalk to wait for my mom. I looked around for Chad's car but it wasn't there. **_**He probably already went home, he got off two hours ago.**_

**I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air. Although this is California, it's not real fresh air. But you get use to it. The air in Wisconsin is much cleaner, there's not as much pollution. I would always spend most of the day outside, whether I was running around doing things or if I was just reading a book. Now I feel like I'm stuck inside all the time. **_**Maybe going to Wisconsin for a few months will be really good for me and the baby.**_** I sat there for a few minutes thinking about everything back home in Wisconsin. **

**On the ride home I'm pretty sure I fell asleep because at five in the morning I woke up in my bed with no memory of how I got there. I felt bad that my mom had to carry me, her back bothers her sometimes, though she'll deny it. I wasn't tired anymore so I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to take a shower. I tiptoed across the hall to our bathroom trying not to wake up my mom. The hot water felt really good. I normally only take fifteen minute showers but I had time to spare and like I said the water felt really good. It was five forty-five when I got out of the shower. **

**I put on some comfortable clothes and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. I pulled two pans out of the cabinet. One for eggs and one for bacon. I started the bacon first because it takes longer to cook. While the bacon sizzled I put to pieces of toast in the toaster. After a few minutes I flipped the bacon and started the eggs. I stirred them continually until they were done and scooped them onto a plate. I like my bacon crispy so I left it on a little longer. **

**When the toast popped I quickly spread the better on them so it would melt. Then I turned of the stove and placed the bacon on my plate. I pulled a cup out of the cabinet and poured myself a glass of orange juice. It was around six fifteen now. I sat at are small table in are kitchen. I would have made my mom some but she never eats breakfast, she just drinks a cup of coffee. It didn't take long for me to finish my breakfast and as always I was still hungry, so I made a bowl of fruit loops. At around six thirty my mom came into the kitchen. I was just finishing my cereal and put my bowl in the dishwasher.**

"**Good morning, your up early." my mom said as she started the coffee machine.**

"**Yeah, I know." I said.**

"**How did you sleep?" she asked.**

"**Good, um by the way thanks for carrying me to my bed last night, you didn't have to do that."**

"**I didn't want to wake you because you looked so tired and you don't weigh a lot yet so it was no problem." she sat down at the table. "Don't forget we have to get you to the studio earlier than usual."**

"**I won't, I'm going to go hang out in my room, just call me when it's time to go." I walked out of the kitchen and to my room. There's not really anything to do in my room so I turned on my TV and sat on my bed. I watched gossip girls until seven and then started flipping through the channels to see what else was on. I quickly stopped when I heard my name. E! News was on.**

"**Are small town good girl Sonny Munroe and Hollywood bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper Dating? That's the question everyone seems to be asking. The two have been spotted together several times within the past few weeks and a fan took this picture of the two holding hands."**

They flashed a picture of me and Chad walking down the street holding hands.

"**An inside source tells us they've seen them kiss while inside the studio. Although the pair have not gone public with their relationship the evidence says they are more than just friends. What do you think? Are they dating or just really good friends? And if they are dating how long do you think it will last? Go to our website and comment."**

I turned off the TV and leaned on my bed. Chad and I hadn't gone public with our relationship but we weren't trying to hide it either so I didn't really care that they noticed. But at that moment I would have given almost anything to have a computer. I really wanted to know what people were saying about them. _Hey wait, my phone has internet!_ I quickly grabbed my phone off my desk and went to the E! News website. The article was the first thing I saw and it pulled up the page. I clicked on it and scrolled down to the comments.

_There's no way there dating, he's to good for her. _**xxxchadxxx**

_I believe their dating but I don't think it will last long._** Dreamer369**

_Wow no way, I thought they hated each other?_** Mackenzie Falls 101**

_It was obvious they liked each other. _**Selena Gomez**

_It won't last._** bulletproof**

_Noooooooo! He can't be with her! He and I are meant to be!!!!!!!_** crazychic07**

_She'll see right through his phony act and dump him. _**anonymous member**

_They make a cute couple. Channy rulez!_** RobxKris**

_Eww I hope they brake up soon!_** schoolgirl125**

_There not dating! They hate each other, that picture was probably photo shopped._** Dazzle**

I exited out of the website and put my phone in my pocket. _Maybe that was a bad idea, at least there was one good comment and that one from Selena Gomez, if that was really her._

"Sonny its seven thirty, time to go." my mom called. I jumped up and ran out of my room. My mom was waiting for me at the door. She drove me to the studio as always and dropped me off at the door.

"Have a good day. Love you." she called from the car.

"Love you too, bye." When she drove away I walked up to the door and was about to go inside when someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. I shrieked and started wiggling trying to get free. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Sonny stop, it's me."

"Chad?"

"Yes." he turned me to face him.

"What are you doing, I have to go inside." I turned to leave but he pulled me back.

"I wanna take you somewhere." he said.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now." he grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

"Chad I can't, I have to go inside, Marshals changed the schedule and we're shooting today."

"Please Sonny, it won't take long." he looked very cute when he begged.

"Later okay, I can't be late. I turned to leave again but I was sweeped off my feet, literally. Chad had picked me up and was carrying me to his car. I was frustrated but I couldn't help but giggle.

"Chad, stop, put me down." I started wiggling in his arms.

"As you wish." he sat me in the passenger seat of his car and buckled me in. I watched him run around to the drivers side and get in. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Chad seriously, Marshal is going to kill me if I'm late."

"Don't worry, I won't let him." he smiled and looked over at me.

"You better have a good reason for kidnapping me." I said smiling back.

"Oh I do, besides I only kidnapped you because you wouldn't come.

"And that makes it okay?"

"Of coarse that makes it okay."

"Of coarse." I said sarcastically. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said simply.

"Come on, you kidnap me and I don't even get to know where we're going?"

"You've obviously never been kidnapped before." he said grinning.

"You caught me, this is my first." I said while throwing my hands in the air. He laughed and sped up a little. He took one hand off the wheel and dug in his jacket pocket. He pulled out something black and threw it over to me.

"Put that on." he ordered. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a blindfold.

"I'm not putting this on." I said shaking my head.

"Your not suppose to make your kidnapper mad."

"I know you won't hurt me."

"Maybe not but I can do this."

"Do what?' I asked confused, then the car slowed down and he pulled onto the side of the road. He turned off the car and leaned back in his seat.

"We're not going anywhere until you put that on." he said pointing at the blindfold.

"Come on Chad, I have to get back to the studio as soon as possible. We have to go now." I tried to pout but I wasn't very good.

"Not until you put the blindfold on." he didn't seem like he was going to give in. I sighed and picked the blindfold up.

"Fine." I slid it over my eyes so I couldn't see anything. "Hope your happy."

"Very." I heard the car start again and felt us pick up speed.

"How much longer until were there?" I tried to sound whiney and a little annoying.

"Oh don't whine, were almost there." I felt him tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I smiled at his touch, as much as I liked it I couldn't resist the urge not to tease him.

"Two hands on the wheel please." I immediately regretted it when I felt his hand pull away taking his warmth with it.

"Oh, uh, right." I felt the car slow down a little and make a left. Then the car stopped and he turned off the engine. "Were here."

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I was about to yank it off not waiting for his answer but he reached over and stopped me.

"No not yet. Stay put, I'll come around and get you."

"Were am I gonna go, I'm blindfolded remember." I heard my door open and felt Chad reach over me and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Ha ha, very funny Munroe." he said sarcastically. I started to try and stand up but I got pushed back down.

"What now?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Just wait a minute." he picked up my right leg and I could feel my boot slipping off.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off your boots." he said simply. I felt my other boot slip off.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." I could tell he was smiling. I was then lifted out of the seat and back in Chad's arms.

"I can walk you know." I said.

"I know, but I like carrying you." I leaned into his chest when his balance started to waver. "Here you go." he set my feet on the ground but it wasn't solid, it was soft and warm and I could feel it seep in between my toes. It was sand! I took a deep breath and smelled the air. It smelled like salt! "Guess where we are." Chad whispered in my ear. I grinned.

"The beach?" it had to be. Chad suddenly pulled the blindfold off my eyes and I could see again. Beneath my feet was the whitest sand I'd ever seen in my life and right in front of me was a crystal clear blue ocean. It was gorgeous.

"Correct, but this isn't just any beach. This is SC beach.

"SC? I've never heard of it."

"I know you haven't, because I just bought it." I thought my mouth could have touched the ground it fell so far open.

"You bought a beach?"

"Sure did."

"Seriously?" I was having trouble believing it.

"Seriously."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even know you could buy a beach." I was literally in shock.

"You can buy almost anything, as long as you know the right people. Do you like it?"

"Like it, it's amazing, probably the most beautiful beach I've ever seen."

"That's good, I was hoping you'd like it." I was in awe. Once I spent a weakened at a beach in Florida when I was a little girl I've loved them ever since. We had taken a vacation. That was back when my dad was around. When I was able to gather my thoughts and stop gawking, a question came to mind.

"What does SC mean?" I looked at him curiously. I could see a little red flush his cheeks and he looked down.

"Sonny and Chad."

"Awwww." he continued to look at the ground. I couldn't think of a way to tell him how awesome I thought that was so I decided to show him. I ran over to him and pressed my lips on his with force and passion, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close so that our bodies were touching. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and as if it were possible he tried to squeeze my body closer to his. We were like that for about thirty seconds then we both broke away to breath. We stood there breathing heavily and starring into each others eyes.

If you've read Twilight then you know how Edward could dazzle Bella, well Chad can always dazzle me. His sparkly blue eyes, his beautiful golden blond hair, the perfect features of his face. Everything about him is dazzling. Well maybe not his attitude sometimes. Chad's cheeks flushed a little red again. _I wonder what he's thinking._

"Sonny can I ask you a question?" he looked very vulnerable.

"Anything." I said sweetly. He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little velvet black box. _Not more jewelry._ I expected him to hand me the box and tell me to take it but instead he started sinking to the ground. _What is he doing?!_ My eyes started to bulge, I felt like they were going to pock out of there sockets. He got on one nee and opened the velvet box. There was a ring with a silver band and a gorgeous diamond sitting in the middle of the box. _An engagement ring!_

"Sonny will you marry me?"

_Didn't see that one comin._


	8. Countdown

My hands started shaking, my heart was racing, and I felt like I couldn't breath. I mean I loved Chad but marriage at 16. Of coarse I wanted to marry him, but in like five years. _Now is to soon, were to young, but were also to young to have a baby._ It was so overwhelming I felt dizzy. _Maybe it would be better for the baby if it had married parents, but it would also be better if the parents weren't teenagers. Ugh! This is so frustrating, why'd I have to be so stupid and have sex!_

I wasn't thinking straight at the time, all that was going through my head was how much I loved Chad and I couldn't believe he loved me to. When I felt his hand slide up my dress it all went downhill from there. Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything and it's not like I haven't wanted to be with him like that again since, but look were it's gotten us, me pregnant and him down on one nee proposing.

_Stupid Sonny, you could have waited till you were married. I have to tell him something, he's waiting_. _I can't say yes, were to young, but I can't say no, can I? If he loves me enough to marry me I can't turn him down._ My mind was going back and forth and the longer I thought about it the more pros and cons I came up with. My mind was racing and I started to feel sick. Nausea overwhelmed me and I threw my hand over my mouth.

"Excuse me," I said through my hand. I ran past him toward a patch of grass just beyond the sand and I threw up. Somehow I felt worse this time than I ever had before and I didn't think that was possible. I stood up strait for a second thinking I was done, I was wrong. I bent back down quickly and threw up some more. I know I've said before that I'd felt like I was puking my guts out, well this time I literally felt like I was puking guts. I'm sure the little surprise Chad had for me didn't help. As I continued throwing up my hair fell in my face, when I tried to push it away Chad came up behind me and held it out of the way. It was kind of embarrassing, him seeing me that way, but at least he knew why I was sick.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"No Problem," he answered in return. I threw up a little bit more then feeling the nausea go away I stood up. I turned around to face Chad then walked past him a few feet and sat down in the sand. Chad followed and sat down next to me. The little velvet black box was still in his hand… open. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, but not in like a huge, extravagant way. It was actually a very simple, clean cut diamond. It was exactly the kind of engagement ring I always wanted. _Chad must know me more than I thought._

"Sorry about that, morning sickness isn't really one of the perks of having a baby."

"Yeah I bet it's not." he said.

"So um, where were we?" I squished my toes in the sand.

"Well I uh, asked you to marry me." my eyes lowered to the box in his hand. I could tell he was waiting for me to say something so I looked back up and starred into his eyes and said what was on my mind at that moment.

"Chad I love you but we're only 16." he started to say something but knowing exactly what he was going to say I held up my finger and cut him off. "I know you'll be 17 in a few weeks but that doesn't make much of a difference."

"Who cares that were young, I love you and you love me and that's all that matters." I partly agreed with him.

"The government cares, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to get married under the age of 18." _there's know way he can come up with something to counter that._ He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I already thought of that, all we have to do is get one legal guardian either from my family or yours to sign this and we are free to get married." _crap, he did have something to counter it._ "My parents are going to be in Paris for the next six months though so you'd have to get your mom to sign it." he slipped the paper back in his pocket.

"Chad my mom would never allow me to get married so young, she doesn't want me to get married until I'm thirty, if that."

"Why?" he asked. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Because she and my dad didn't have a great marriage and she doesn't want me to go through that." That was all I was going to say on the subject and I think Chad could tell. _That's good because if we get married he's going to have to learn that there are some things that I just don't want to talk about. Wait am I actually considering getting married?_

"That doesn't mean that would happen to us."

"I know but I don't think my mom will see it that way, and to be honest I don't really think it's a good idea either." His face saddened. _shoot, why did I say that?_ "I didn't mean it that way, I want to marry you, It's just this pregnancy has brought so much stress on me this past week and I don't think I can handle anything else right now." A smirk spread across his face. "What?" I asked.

"You don't think you can handle Chad Dylan Cooper as your husband." I reached over and whacked him on the arm.

"Shut up." I said giggling. He made a face and rubbed his arm.

"Ouch, that really hurt." he sounded serious. _I didn't think I hit him that hard._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I moved toward him. "Let me see."

"Ok." he leaned toward me. I reached for his arm but as I did he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and kissed me on the cheek. I started giggling.

"Jerk, I thought I really hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt a fly."

"That's not true, I can be very tough when I want to be."

"Sure you can." he said it sarcastically with a crooked smile. I just rolled my eyes. I leaned back against his chest, I could feel him breath on me. "You still haven't given me an answer." he whispered in my ear. _What do I do?_

"Boy you are persistent."

"Only when I really want something." Still sitting in his lap I looked up at him.

"You really want to marry me?"

"Yes I really do."

"Your not just offering because you feel guilty you got me pregnant."

"No, of coarse not. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I've known since we started dating that I wanted to marry you someday, the baby just kind of speeds up the process."

"Your sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Because I believe marriage is a one time thing. I am determined that mine with not end like my parents did. I am going to live a long and happy life with my husband. I won't get married if there is just a slight chance it might workout."

"I know it will, because when two people love each other they make it work, through the good and the bad times."

"Your positive you want to marry me?" I couldn't understand why someone like him would want to marry me.

"I love you." he said. I nuzzled my face into his chest and smiled.

"I love you too." I felt him kiss the top of my head and then heard him whisper in my ear again.

"Is that a yes?" I looked up at him.

"On one condition." I grinned.

"What?"

"We get a dog." he grinned back at me.

"Deal."

"Then yes I will marry you."

"Good." he said.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." We were both smiling from ear to ear. He leaned down to kiss me but I held up my hand. He looked confused.

"Just threw up remember." I waved my hand in the direction.

"Right." he kissed my cheek instead then he pulled the little velvet black box out of his jacket pocket. _When did he put that away?_ he opened it then pulled the ring out and placed it on my left hand ring finger. "This is for you."

"It's beautiful, I love it." I held out my hand and watched the diamond sparkle in the sun.

"I'm glad, it took me a while to find one that looked like something you might like. All the other rings were huge and outstanding, which every other girl on the planet would be thrilled to have but your different from other girls. Which is a good thing, but it sure does make it hard to buy you jewelry." he picked up the locket around my neck. "I had to order this special made from out of the country."

"I wish you wouldn't trouble yourself with buying me things. I didn't need either of these, I know you love me."

"You can't get engaged and not have an engagement ring, isn't that like against the law in girl world. Besides I like buying you things."

"Ok first of all, plenty of people get engaged without engagement rings, and second I have know idea what on earth girl world is nor would I ever want to live in it if it did exist, therefore I would not be required to follow its so called laws." Chad chuckled a little.

"You are something Sonny." he said.

"Something good or something bad?"

"Definitely something good and different, very different." I looked at my ring again.

"I really do love it. It's exactly how I always imagined it would look."

"Our wedding can be like that too. I'll pay for whatever you want. It can be the wedding of the century." I sat up and looked at him.

"No it can't, We have to keep this a secret, No one can know about it, because they'll all want to know why then there going to find out that I'm pregnant and if they find out I'm pregnant I'll get kicked off the show and," before I could continue Chad interrupted me.

"Sonny slow down, take a deep breath." I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "We don't have to tell anybody if you don't want to. I'll be happy as long as I get to marry you even if we have to keep it a secret."

"Thank you, and maybe you can come visit me while I'm in Wisconsin."

"Wait your still going to Wisconsin?"

"Of coarse, how am I suppose to hide a pregnancy in Hollywood, there's paparazzi everywhere." I looked around, "Well except here, Why is that?"

"It's a private beach, no one knows about it. Don't you think it will be kind of hard for me to see you if your in Wisconsin."

"Yeah but we'll figure something out."

"I guess. I'll make it work somehow." he said. I leaned against him again. "I'm going to have us a house built."

"What." was all I could say.

"Right over there." he pointed with his right hand and I looked in that direction. "It should be done by the time the babies born."

"Chad that's amazing, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do just like I have to do this."

"Do what?" he smiled a mischievous smile and I knew I shouldn't have asked. He picked me up and ran toward the water.

"You better not." he ignored me and stepped into the water. "Chad I mean it, you better put me down now." he smiled again.

"Ok, I'll put you down." I starred into his eyes.

"Don't you dare."

"Are you saying you don't want me to get you wet?"

"Yes."

"Then I have to." before I could respond he threw me into the air. I screamed and landed in the water with a splash. I came back up dripping wet. I could feel my makeup run. Chad was standing there laughing his head off.

"I can't believe you just did that." he continued laughing.

"You look like a drowned raccoon." I gave him a look and he stopped laughing. "In a good way." I took a step towards him.

"So looking like a drowned raccoon as you put it is a good thing?"

"Most definitely." I took another step.

"Well you know I think this drowned raccoon's fiancée looks a little hot." he popped his collar.

"I know I am." I shook my head and took the last step towards him.

"Not that kind of hot." I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. After about fifteen seconds I looked away and pointed in a different direction. "Look a Dolphin." he turned and looked and I quickly jumped on his back and we both went crashing into the water. We came up at the same time and both had smiles on our faces.

"How do you always manage to trick me?"

"That's easy, you're a sucker for my big brown eyes." I batted my eye lashes. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"That I am." he said. I hugged him back. I didn't ever want to let go but then I remembered So Random. I pulled away.

"What time is it?" I grabbed his wrist to check his watch but to no avail.

"I don't wear a watch." I dropped his arm and ran out of the water and up the beach to his car. Chad followed me but slower. _Thank goodness I left my phone in the car._ I grabbed it off the seat and turned it on. I had fifteen text messages and seven missed calls. Though most were from Tawni everybody had been texting me and five of the calls were from Tawni and two from Marshall. I cleared it all off the screen so I could see the time. _10:00 AM!_

"I am so dead." I said out loud.

"No your not." I jumped. Chad had come up behind me. "You look very living to me."

"We have to go now."

"They can survive a couple of hours without you, there going to have to learn how anyway."

"Marshall is going to be so mad please lets just go."

"Ok." he walked to the truck of the car and popped it open. "Here sit on this." he handed me a towel and got one for himself.

"You carry towels in the trunk of your car?" he grinned a little.

"Only today."

"You knew we were going to end up getting wet, that wasn't just spur of the moment?"

"I knew you were going to get wet, I brought the extra one just in case." I laid the towel down on the seat and sat on it, Chad did the same.

"I can't believe you planned that."

"Oh come on Sonny, is it really that hard to believe?"

"Well no I guess not." he started the car and we drove off. I checked the time again. _10:15 crap._

"Can we go any faster?"

"I'm going the speed limit, do you want me to break the law?"

"No." I looked at the passing trees and started fidgeting.

"Calm down Sonny, it's not that big of a deal, plus you have a good excuse. He picked up my hand and showed me the engagement ring.

"Right, but I think I'll wait a little while to tell them, you know kind of warm them up to the idea first. Especially my mom."

"Whatever you say." when we pulled into the studio parking lot I jumped out and shut the door. I didn't even bother to put my boots on since I was all wet. Chad walked up to me and pulled the piece of paper he had earlier out of his jacket pocket.

"Don't forget you have to get your mom to sign this." he handed it to me.

"I won't." I kissed him on the cheek and stood on my tip toes to whisper something in his ear. "I was serious about the dog." then I turned around and walked through the studio door. When I heard it shut I took off the ring and put it in my pocket. Sadly I wasn't the only one who heard the door shut. Tawni came out our dressing room first followed by Nico, Grady, Zora, and Marshall.

"Where have you been?" Tawni asked.

"No where, sorry I'm late."

"Why are you all wet?" Tawni asked.

"I fell into some water." _more like was thrown but true enough._

"Sonny I really want this to work but if your not going to keep up your end and show up on time I'll have no choice but to fire you." Marshall said.

"I'm really sorry it won't happen again."

"You didn't answer any of my calls or texts and your mom said she dropped you off this morning, I was starting to think you got kidnapped or something." Tawni said.

"In a since I did." I mumbled.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing." everybody was starring at me. "Just give me fifteen minutes to get changed and reapply my makeup and I'll be ready to film." I started walking to mine and Tawni's dressing room.

"Hurry, because the studio audience has been waiting for an hour and a half already." Marshall said. I walked into the room and could feel Tawni right on my heels. I heard the door shut and turned around. Tawni stood there with her arms crossed.

"Ok, where have you been for real?"

"I." she held up a hand and interrupted me.

"Wait." she walked over to the thermostat and turned the heat on high.

"Tawni it's 100 degrees outside." she ignored me and stood there like she was waiting for something. Then like a minute later the vent opened and Zora crawled out sweating. She fanned herself. _How did she get up there so fast?_

"_Whew it's hot in there." she said. Tawni grabbed her arm._

"_That's because I turned up the heat, now get out." she opened the door and shoved Zora out of the room. I slipped into my changing area and put on a dry change of clothes. "And don't try to turn the air back down because I had a new system installed where you need a password to change it."_

"_I'll just go ask Marshall what it is." Zora said._

"_Marshall doesn't know, only I know, bye." I walked out of my changing area and over to my vanity mirror. Tawni slammed the door and locked it. She turned to me. "Ok talk, we only have a few minutes till she figures out I lied."_

"_There's nothing to talk about, I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay outside for a while and get some fresh air."_

"_And your wet because?"_

"_I told you, I fell into some water." I could tell she didn't believe me but she dropped it for once in her life._

"_You know Marshall wanted to start without you but I convinced him we needed you."_

"_That was really nice of you Tawni."_

"_I didn't do it to be nice, we have an awesome check it out girls sketch in this show and according to Marshall I can't do it without you." I just nodded._

"_Thanks Tawni." she looked away and I could tell she was trying not to smile. Then there was a sharp not on the door._

"_Tawni open the door." it was Marshall. Tawni turned and unlocked the door. Marshall and Zora came in._

"_Tawni, Zora says you installed a new air conditioning system without my consent."_

"_I did nothing of the sort, you can see for yourself." she motioned toward the system. Marshall walked over to it and turned the air back down._

"_She's right Zora, there's nothing different." I was finished putting on my makeup and slipped my ring in the draw while no one was looking, then I walked toward the door._

"_I'm ready, let's go film." Marshall followed me out and I could hear Tawni and Zora talking as I walked down the hall._

"_You tricked me." Zora accused._

"_It was easy too." Tawni said. It was quiet for a moment and I could imagine Zora trying to get up in Tawni's face._

"_Evil." Zora said._

"_And pretty." Tawni said in a really peppy voice._

"_So Random cast were filming in five." Marshall hollered down the hall. Tawni came out right away followed by Zora. Nico and Grady came running from the direction of the prop room with burritos shoved in there mouths. We all ran behind stage and slipped on our first costumes in record timing. We didn't have to change just slip it on over our clothes. We got into position on stage and waited for the curtains to rise. Marshall started the countdown._

"_In 5, 4, 3, 2." _


	9. Engaged!

I sat down at my vanity mirror and pulled my ring out of the drawer. I slipped it on my finger and held out my hand to look at it. I had been doing that a least a few times a day since Chad gave it to me. Its been three weeks and I still haven't told my mom, or anyone else for that matter. Chad doesn't understand why I'm taking so long but he's been good about it. I wish I could tell someone but I just don't have the courage, I will tell them soon though. I looked in my mirror and saw Tawni walk through the door. I quickly placed my right hand over my left hiding the ring.

"Hey," she said. "I just got my nails done but I'm not sure I like the color." she was looking down at her nails then up at me.

"I'm sure it looks great Tawni." I assured her.

"Yeah your right." she said flipping her hair. "I like the way your nails look, what color is that? A strawberry red." she walked towards me and reached for my hand. I stood up quickly and backed away.

"I, I think so." I said nervously. She stepped towards me.

"Let me see it." she reached again but I backed over to the couch.

"You know, I actually just got them done and I don't want to smear the nail polish." she approached me again.

"Sonny just let me see." she was getting irritated.

"No." I replied simply. I took another step back but hit the couch.

"Let me see!" she reached forward and jerked my right hand up, exposing my left and the ring. She quickly let go of my hand when she saw it. "Oh my diamond, What is that!" she shrieked.

"A ring." I said quietly.

"I know it's a ring Sonny and I'm 99% sure its an engagement ring. Which leads to the question, why are you wearing an engagement ring!"

"Didn't I tell you?" I said innocently. "Chad and I are getting married!" I said with a big smile. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Married! You can't get married!" she yelled.

"Whose getting married?" Nico asked as he entered the room followed by Grady.

"Sonny." Zora said as she popped her head out of the vent.

"Thanks Zora." I said irritated. "And your snooping is really getting annoying."

"That is kind of annoying, you cant have any secrets around here because your everywhere." Nico said.

"Yeah like that one time she saw me eating cat food then told everyone." Grady said.

"I didn't tell anyone." Zora countered.

"You didn't?" Grady asked puzzled.

"Nope but you just did." Zora said snickering.

"Then why was everyone looking at me weird that afternoon?" Grady asked.

"Because you were walking around in that cat costume from the sketch, genius." Zora rolled her eyes.

"You ate cat food?" Nico asked.

"I was wearing the cat costume and wanted to know what it tasted like." Grady shrugged his shoulders.

"What did it taste like?" Nico asked.

"It was kind of like chicken but with a fishy flavor." he was going to continue but was cut short.

"HELLO!" Tawni yelled. "Can we get back to the matter at hand please!"

"Which is?" Grady asked.

"Sonny getting married!" she motioned towards me but I was no longer there, I was half way to the back door trying to make an escape while she was yelling at someone other than me. "Freeze!" she said pointing at me. I stopped in my tracts. _Darn_. I was mad at myself for not being faster.

"Listen." I said clapping my hands together. "This isn't a big deal, I love him, he loves me, so were getting married."

"No big deal, you think getting married is no big deal." she looked very irritated. "Getting married is the biggest of deals! Along side getting pregnant which you've already accomplished as well and all at the age of sixteen, Bravo Sonny!" she said sarcastically and angrily.

"Wait, are we talking about a play now why are we saying bravo?" Grady asked.

"What play are we talking about?" Nico asked.

"I don't know I'm as lost as you are." Grady replied. Tawni looked at them and pointed at the door.

"Get out." she tried to say calmly."

"What did we do?" Grady asked.

"Get out." she said again but more forceful.

"G I think we better leave." Nico said a little scared. They quickly left. She then turned her attention to Zora while still pointing at the door."

"You too." she said.

"I didn't do anything." Zora complained. Tawni was getting impatient.

"Zora leave now or so help me I will personally destroy that gnome in the prop house you love so much with a baseball bat and then I will send the remains to Mr. Condor's daughter for her birthday." she sounded so serious I even got worried for the gnome. Zora quickly stepped out of the vent and walked outside the door.

"Fine but I'm only leaving for gnomey." she said looking up at Tawni. Tawni just ignored her and slammed the door in her face. She took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"Alright lets talk about this calmly and rationally." she said to me.

"No yelling?" I asked hopeful.

"No yelling." she answered.

"Ok, well there's not much to discuss, I'm going to marry Chad, end of story." I sat on the couch.

"You can't get married." she said frustrated.

"Why can't I?" I replied. "It's my life."

"Because your sixteen, its not even legal." she looked satisfied with her answer. I got up and walked over to my mirror and pulled the paper Chad gave me out of the drawer.

"Chad already thought of that. All I have to do is get my mom to sign this." I held it for her to see. She took it from me and looked it over.

"Your mom obviously hasn't signed it yet, have you even told her?" she asked.

"Well, I was getting to it." I said while playing with my hair.

"How long ago did it happen?" she asked.

"What happen?" I played dumb.

"Sonny do not play games with me, I am not in the mood!" she yelled.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't yell." I complained. She gritted her teeth.

"How long have you been ….. Engaged?"

"Do you remember three weeks ago when I came in late and soaking wet?" I asked.

"Yeah." she motioned for me to continue.

"Since then." I said softly.

"I knew it! I knew something went on that day that you weren't telling me, I never thought it would be something this big though, how could you wait this long and not tell anyone, why haven't you at least told your mom, you need her permission anyway." she waved the paper in front of me. I was about to answer but she started talking again before I could. "I know why, your scared she'll say no so you've been pushing it off." she accused.

"No that's not it at all." I said shaking my head.

"Sonny." she said.

"Fine it is, but so what I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Well that moment is now, I'm calling your mom." she pulled out her phone.

"Tawni, no." I reached for her phone but she jerked away. I lunged again but she held out her other hand and kept me away.

"Zora!" she yelled. There was no answer.

"Zora, I know your up there you nosy little freak, come out now! Zora popped her head out of the vent.

"What do you want?" she asked. I continued trying to get Tawni's phone but she held me off.

"Come help me." Tawni yelled.

"Why should I help you? You were very rude." Zora pouted.

"I'm sorry ok, now come help me." Tawni said.

"Fine." Zora answered and she crawled out of the vent. Tawni pushed me off and ran to the back door.

"Don't let her out of here or the gnomes dead." she threatened. Then she ran out the door. I looked at Zora.

"So." I said. "You know your like a little sister to me and," she cut me off.

"Save it Sonny, nothing you can say will get me to endanger gnomey." I crossed my arms unhappily.

"I know." I replied.

I looked over at the door then back at Zora. _Surely I can get past a twelve year old, can't I?_ she answered my own question like she could read my mind.

"Do you really want to try?" she asked.

"No." I sat down on the couch.

Half an hour passed and I was board, I'm guessing Zora was too because she dug around until she found her violin and started playing it, which made me just want to go to sleep. I was starting to drift off but then my stomach growled. _hey this could work._ I sat up.

"Zora I'm hungry." she stopped playing and walked over to me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"Could you get me something to eat?" I asked nicely.

"I'm not suppose to leave you." she said.

"Please Zora, remember I'm not just feeding myself anymore." I rubbed my stomach. She smiled a little.

"Fine, give me your key." I pulled out my key and gave it to her.

"Why? Did you lose yours?" I asked.

"No, I just want to make sure you can't leave." she said with a smile. Then she went over to the back door, locked it and went out the front and then I heard her lock that one from the outside. _stupid old locks._ I stood up and paced the room.

My mom would be getting there soon and I had to find a way out. I walked in circles like five times until an idea hit me. _the vent._ Surely I could get in that thing, I wasn't much bigger than Zora, for the mean time anyway. I looked for something to stand on and eventually found a small stool that would work. I placed it in front of the vent and stood on it. I hoisted myself up to where I was half way in the vent when I heard the door unlock and open. I figured it was Zora.

"Sonny?" _oh crap not Zora._

"_Hi mom." I called from in the vent. _


	10. 5,000 What!

I slowly climbed out of the vent and turned to face my mother.

"Look mom I know your mad but let me explain." I said quickly.

"Mad about what?" she asked confused.

"Wait Tawni didn't tell you?" Now I was confused.

"Tell me what? All she said was that you needed to talk to me right away."

"Oooh, well there's nothing I need to tell you." I said innocently. She raised her eyebrows.

"Your sure, because your friend Tawni sounded a little hysterical on the phone?" I nodded my head and gave an "mm hmm" then my phone went off in my pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment." I turned my back to her and pulled out my phone. I had a text from Tawni.

_If you don't tell her I will!_ she threatened. I hit reply and wrote back.

_you know it's rood to listen in on other people's conversations!_ I slipped my phone back in my pocket and turned to my mom.

"Actually there is something I need to tell you… or show you." I held up my left hand for her to see and closed my eyes waiting for her reaction. I felt my hand being jerked up (not gently I might add).

"Ow." I said opening my eyes. Her facial expression was pure shock.

"Why are you wearing a five thousand dollar engagement ring!?" she said waving my hand in front of my face.

"Well, I, uh… hold on, FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I yelled then I heard a thud from outside the door and Zora's voice followed.

"Could someone get me some water, Tawni just passed out." she sounded actually kind of excited with a hint of evil.

"Yes Sonny that is a five thousand dollar ring, I saw it in a catalog." my mom said as a matter of factly.

"He is in so much trouble." I mumbled but I guess my mom heard me.

"Your both in trouble, you especially for agreeing to this." she pointed at the ring. "You are not getting married at sixteen pregnant or not."

"I can if I want to, you can't control what I do." I said harshly.

"Obviously not or we wouldn't be in this mess." she motioned toward my stomach. That made me mad.

"This mess is my child not yours, there is no we." I motioned between me and her. "The only we is Chad and I and I want our baby to have a proper family because I love it and I love Chad so we're getting married." she opened her mouth to say something but I didn't let her. "I'm sorry you and dad didn't work out and believe me I hate him for it but I know that Chad and I are going to be together forever and I am going to marry him no matter what you say, whether its now or the day I turn 18." my cheeks were flushed red. There was a sudden splash from the hallway followed by Zora's mischievous laugh.

"Zora!" Tawni screamed then there footsteps faded down the hall. I could imagine Tawni chasing Zora in her three inch high heels. A grin submerged on my face but I quickly wiped it away and looked at my mom. Her eyes bore holes in me.

"You know where I stand, this discussion is over." she turned hastily and walked out of the room. I sat down on the couch angrily and pulled out my phone to text Chad.

_We need to talk._ I hit send and leaned back but then Tawni barged through the door, her makeup was running and her hair damp. She glared at me.

"Not a word." she said sternly. I suppressed a laugh and shook my head.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said. My phone went off and I picked it up.

_On my way. it was a text from Chad. I sighed. _

"_So what happened." she asked. I crossed my arms._

"_I think you know." I said annoyed._

"_Actually I only heard half of it, I was out after I heard he got you a five thousand dollar ring."_

"_Oh right, thanks for reminding me." I looked at the ring. "He's going to hear about that."_

"_What did your mom say?" she asked._

"_She took it pretty well." I said sarcastically._

"_I'm guessing she said no. Well it's all for the better anyway. I mean getting married at sixteen would have been a huge mistake." I pretended to agree with her while she went on about the cons of getting married at sixteen. I prayed to God that Chad would show up soon and thankfully my prayers were answered, Chad walked through the door and hurried over to me._

"_Thank the lord." I whispered so only I and god could hear._

"_What's up?" he asked concerned._

"_We were in the middle of a conversation." Tawni said rudely. He turned toward her most likely to reply a sly comeback but when he saw her ruined mascara and damp hair he started. Tawni just huffed and crossed her arms._

"_Oh wow." he said still laughing. "What happened, did a six year old shoot you with a super soaker?" he continued laughing._

"_Close." Tawni whispered. "And now she's trying to get out of a locked storage closet." she mumbled but I heard her and jumped up from my seat._

"_You locked Zora in a closet!" I yelled._

"_A storage closet." she corrected._

"_I don't really care, Tawni you go let her out right now.!" I said pointing at the door._

"_I would, but I forgot witch one I put her in." she shrugged and unluckily for her we heard banging on a door down the hall. She tried fake coughing to cover it up._

"_Follow the noise and I think you'll find her." I said curtly. _

"_What noise?" she asked fake coughing again._

"_Tawni!" _

"_Fine." she stomped out of the room and down the hall. I turned back to Chad and he was smiling at me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Your hot when your bossy." he said flirty._

"_Shut up." I said giggling._

"_Yes ma'am." he gave me a salute and sat down. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. He grabbed my left hand and held it. "Your wearing your ring, did you tell your mom?" he asked._

"_Yes." I said simply._

"_What did she say, Did you get her to sign the paper?" he seemed so hopeful I hated to bring him down._

"_Well I never really got around to it." he looked confused. "You see when I told her, she wasn't to happy and then we got into a fight and things were said, bottom line she said no." his face drooped but I could tell there was still a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked curious. He starred into my eyes for a few seconds then kissed me gently._

"_Sonny you love me right?"_

"_Of coarse." I answered._

"_And you want to marry me don't you?"_

"_Yes." I nodded._

"_Then there is another way. I searched on the internet just in case."_

"_What is it?" I asked anxiously._

"_We could go to Georgia. If you have proof that you are pregnant they allow minors to get married." _

"_You want to go all the way to Georgia to get married." I asked._

"_Only if you want to." I had two feeling going through me. One was excitement and the second was fear. I was scarred of going against my mothers wishes but quickly realized that my excitement was stronger. A smile spread across my face._

"_I want to." I answered. Chad was visibly happy, he smiled from ear to ear. He grabbed me and pulled me toward him and kissed me tenderly. I pulled away after a few seconds._

"_When do we leave?" I asked excitedly._

"_We could leave tonight on my private jet."_

"_You have a private jet?" I asked amazed. _

"_Got it for my sixth birthday. He smirked._

"_Where do you get all this money? I mean you live in a mansion, you bought a beach, your building us a house on the beach, you have a private jet, you spent five thousand doll…" I stopped abruptly and whacked him on the shoulder._

"_Ow, what was that for?" he asked innocently. I held up my hand for him to see the ring._

"_You spent five thousand dollars on this ring!." I accused._

"_How'd you find out." he asked._

"_My mom saw it in a catalog but that's not the point, you know I don't like it when you spend a lot of money on me."_

"_Aw come on, it's no big deal. My mom's a model and my dad's a movie star, plus I've been acting since I was seven, I have a lot of money saved." he shrugged._

"_Your just lucky I love this ring to much to make you take it back." he was about to say something but I leaned forward and surprised him with a kiss. He pulled me closer and I ran my hand through his hair, we pulled apart when we heard a commotion from down the hall._

"_You'll pay for locking me in a closet." I could tell it was Zora._

"_It was a storage closet, can't anyone get that right." Tawni said annoyed. Chad looked at me._

"_I guess I better go, I'll come get you around eight."_

"_I'll be counting down the minutes." I said sweetly. He got up and walked over to the door and turned back to look at me._

"_Love you." he said._

"_I love you too." he then walked out the door and Tawni and Zora walked in. _

"_Your mental you know that!" Zora yelled at Tawni._

"_Says the person who crawls around in vents and sleeps in coffins." Tawni yelled back._

"_It's a casket and it's very comfortable." Zora said. Tawni rolled her eyes and sat down at her vanity mirror. I took a deep breath and leaned back on the sofa, thinking about how I was going to be married soon._


End file.
